


Birthday Blues

by HOwLinGaTthEmOoN21



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cody is too, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Noah is a dork, cute cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOwLinGaTthEmOoN21/pseuds/HOwLinGaTthEmOoN21
Summary: Cody goes MIA on April 1st, so Chris postpones the challenge to go look for him. But even looking for the geek proves to be a challenge in itself. When a certain know-it-all finds him, he also sees a part of Cody that no one has seen before.





	Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is any spelling/grammar mistakes

"Cody!" Noah cried out, his voice laced with annoyance. "C'mon, we don't have all day!"  
Today was April 1st, the day of pranks and jokes. Noah did have a hunch that this, was not a joke. Cody had been missing for hours, so Chris had to postpone the challenge for the day only for everyone to search for the geek. Noah cried out again, but there was no sign of Cody.  
"Hey if you come out now I'll give you another one of Gwen's bra's!" Trent called out, earning a glare and a punch from said goth.  
"He's not getting my bra asshole!" She exclaimed, angrily.  
"Well we have to lure him out somehow!" Trent snapped back, rubbing his arm.  
Noah huffed and shook his head, oh how he wished he was reading a book. The Indian boy hated walking around, but at least he wasn't doing any challenge that risked his life. For all he knew, this might just be a stupid prank. He knew all about April Fools Day, and how it's either prank or be pranked. Or, maybe that was just with his eight other siblings.  
Noah's thoughts were cut off by a sound. A sound that shouldn't be too surprising, but it was all the same. It sounded like crying, but it wasn't any of the girls crying over a boy(at least not this time). As he got closer within the woods, the crying got louder. Noah wondered why no one else was around, and why they weren't investigating the sound either.  
His superstitious side got to him. Maybe it was the ghost of some unlucky camper, waiting to get revenge? Noah shook off that thought. He reasoned that it must be because he didn't get enough sleep.  
Something clicked in Noah's brain, he was supposed to be looking for Cody!  
-Meanwhile-  
The geek sniffed harder, curling up into himself. He hated his birthday. Not only do his parents forget, the pranks are just as bad as well. Cody glared at the ground, then he sobbed harder. It was hard being an only child, with parents that work all the time.  
But, it doesn't explain why they forget his birthday. He has asked several times if it was a joke, but they always shut him up by saying they got work to do. Even at school, no one knows it's his birthday. Most of his bullies even go as far as to do some nasty pranks on him and his friends. It sucks, but it hurts ten times worse.  
When he came to this island, he was expecting to be part of the cool kids. But that didn't end up so well. They always pick on him, and say that he's the weakest camper. And what sucks is he hasn't made a single friend! Well, besides Owen but he's friends with everyone.  
Cody knew just how capable these campers were. They were going to prank the shit out of him. And Chris, since he always has something up his sleeve, Cody knew just what kind of challenge he had in store. Cody didn't want to get pranked again on his birthday, it brought up bad memories. At that, Cody began to cry again, unaware that a camper was watching him.  
Noah didn't want to believe it. There he was, Cody, crying his eyes out like someone shot his dog. Now that is a sad thing to think about. But, why was he crying? Noah analyzed almost everyone here, Cody never cries, even when he gets rejected by Gwen.  
He was about to walk up quietly, when a twig snapped underneath his foot.  
'Damn you nature', Noah thought as Cody quickly got to his feet.  
They stared at each other for a minute. They haven't been the best of friends since they got to the island, plus with the whole A-Wake-A-Thon deal...  
"H-has the challenge started yet?" Cody asked, looking away to wipe his eyes.  
To Cody's surprise, Noah sat down next to him. He took out a handkerchief and pushed it towards the red faced teen.  
"It's to wipe your eyes," Noah explained with a frown. "So you don't get dirt in them, in case you didn't know your clothes are dirty."  
"Heh, right, thanks," Cody said, taking the cloth from Noah.  
"So why were you crying all alone out here?" Noah asked, not even caring when Cody flinched.  
Leave it to Noah to be as blunt and quick to the point as possible. Cody sighed, debating whether he should tell him or not. Noah seemed like a good guy, but he didn't feel like getting criticized more. Noah sighed, and placed a hand on Cody's shoulder. He wasn't good at comforting people, but the least he could do was try.  
"You don't have to tell me or anything," Noah said, trying his best to sound soothing. "But if you do ever want to talk, I'll listen..."  
Cody smiled softly, and then looked away. If he told Noah he was crying on his birthday, that would lead to more questions. But, he did say he'd be there for him so...  
"It's my birthday today..." Cody said, looking away.  
He didn't want to see Noah's judgy face. That would hurt, though Cody wasn't sure why. Noah's face, despite what the other thought just looked surprised. He had no idea Cody's birthday was today, in fact he didn't know much about him in the first place. But, why would he be crying?  
"I know what you're going to ask," Cody said cutting Noah off. "But in case you didn't know, today is April Fool's Day."  
"I knew that," Noah snapped, and then softened his voice."Just because it's April Fool's Day doesn't mean you should not like your birthday."  
"That gives me every reason to hate it!" Cody snapped, glaring at Noah. "Every year I get bullied because of these stupid jerk's 'pranks' and my parents don't even remember! I know, it's crazy but they're always at work and don't have enough time for me so it's a given that they would-"  
"Woah buddy, calm down," Noah said, seeing Cody on the verge of tears. "Sure, it's sucky that your own parents forget, and that you get bullied but...uh,"  
Noah didn't know what else to say, but he knew he had to do something. Cody was already crying again, hands on his face. Noah slowly took his hands away, and looked Cody in the eyes. They stared into each other's eyes, both blushing slightly.  
"Listen," Noah began, clearing his throat. "How about we go back to camp, and after the challenge we can celebrate your birthday? I know a place where Chef stores all the sweets and candy, so do you want to go raid that sometime?"  
Cody's eyes had lit up when Noah mentioned sweets, but his eyes were brighter than ever. Noah was a real sweet guy, even if he didn't seem that way. Noah was surprised when Cody hugged him. Cody giggled(a manly giggle) and released the hug.  
"Thank you Noah," He said, his teal eyes staring into Noah's chocolate brown ones.  
"U-uh no problem," Noah said, blushing.  
Cody then remembered Noah's hanky, which he immediately picked up and gave it back to him.  
"Sorry about your handkerchief," He said softly. "I can-"  
"Keep it," Noah said with a smile. "Consider it a birthday present."  
Cody smiled and blushed. Soon, they heard the other campers yelling for Cody.  
"Why don't we go back to camp?" Noah suggested, standing.  
He offered his hand to Cody, who took it. They then began to walk to camp together, still holding hands.  
Before anyone else showed up, Cody gave Noah a peck on the cheek.  
"Thanks for getting rid of my birthday blues," He said with a smile.


End file.
